


When it's Winter

by Yellofello



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellofello/pseuds/Yellofello
Summary: It’s said when you reach the age of 18, words of what your soulmate first said to you appear on your wrist. Mark Lee knew this, he heard many tales of how family members met each other. He also heard how many people never find their soulmate, and make their own. The year is 2020, and the viewpoint soulmates is no longer what's on your wrist, but what feels right.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read an AU about this, and I know it's cheesy but I had to write one. I HAD TOO. Please.  
> Side note. I didn't put much thought into where I'm going with this, so I am just going with the flow. I will add more tags when I am fully aware of where I want to take this.

It’s said when you reach the age of 18, words of what your soulmate first said to you appear on your wrist. Mark Lee knew this, he heard many tales of how family members met each other. He also heard how many people never find their soulmate, and make their own. The year is 2020, and the viewpoint soulmates is no longer what's on your wrist, but what feels right.

Mark can’t help but to wonder, who exactly is the person that the world “deemed” he belonged with? Is it the waiter that he sees at his favorite restaurant but never had the chance to order from? Is it the girl who often stares at Mark at his biology class? Is it the guy who smiles at Mark whenever he rushes to his Psychology class? Mark looks down at his wrist. He had just recently turned 21 and still didn’t know what to believe. Mark looked down at his wrist.

 _“Autumn doesn’t compare to Winter._ ”

Mark was lost, deep in thought when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He turned over to see his best friend Johnny. Johnny and Mark have always been close, they met when Mark just recently turned 18, and Johnny was 22. Johnny was still a firm believer of the wrist rightfully showing you to your soulmate, but has yet to find his. They’ve had plenty of discussions about the whole thing, and ever since they moved to a dorm together, and realized how well they got along, they made a vow to marry each other if they never did find their soulmates.

“Mark, I’ve been calling you! You good?” Johnny whispered, with concern in his voice. Mark shook his head, and smiled at the older boy.

“Yeah, just thinking.” He let out a playful tone that seemed to ease up Johnny a bit.

“It’s 8:30, you need to start heading to campus, or else you’ll be late to your 9 am again.” Johnny teased. Mark looked down at his cell phone and his eyes widened. He thanked Johnny for the reminder, and dashed out the dorm room. He rushed to his Psychology class, and gave a light smile to the boy he always passes by. Today, the boy didn’t smile back. Mark stopped and turned to the boy.

“Hey!” Mark called out, the boy paused and looked back at Mark confused. Mark didn’t know why he did that. He started to panic. “Uh, I hope you have a good day. I hope you smile.” Mark blurted out, and quickly turned around and left running to his psychology class. He couldn’t look back.

The whole lecture, Mark felt his heart beating in his ear drums. His face was hot, and he felt super embarrassed. He’s never been the one who shouted at random strangers, and told them to smile. Mark has always been to himself, and just quiet. He sunk down his chair, as his mind raced, wondering how he can undo the situation; spoiler: he couldn’t. Mark was startled as everyone started making loud noises, and exiting the classroom.

“Are you always loud like that?” A voice ahead of him said, as Mark had a mini heart attack. Mark looked at the voice and saw the cute boy from earlier.

“You a stalker?” Mark’s voice trembled. Mostly from embarrassment, but now a little fearful.

“You are just so cute I needed to follow you.” The boy said, with a fake smile, and a tone that hinted sarcasm. He then let out a small laugh, “You dropped your earbuds after you told me to have a good day, I didn’t want your day to go bad if you lost yours. So here.” He extended his hand and offered mark his earphones. Mark was sightly thrown off by his accent. It sounded slightly British in a way. 

“Oh, thank you! I’m sorry about that. You seemed different today, I felt like I needed to tell you something.” Mark responded, as he grabbed his earbud, their hands softly grazing each other.

The cute boy let out a big smile, and Mark couldn’t help but to smile back. His heart was beating loudly, he felt like it was moving his whole body.

“Do you want to have dinner?” The boy asked, throwing Mark off guard.

Mark quickly tried to gather his thoughts but instead blurted out, “Yes!" He realized his burst, and the boy seemed to laugh at his enthusiasm. Mark contiuned with a slight hesitance in his voice, "..but two things.. Your name and I’m bringing Johnny.”

\-------

Johnny was on his phone, while Mark sat uncomfortably. He felt his palms sweating, and his neck felt oddly, itchy?

“Dude, you’re kind of killing the vibe here.” Johnny placed his phone down and looked at Mark with an unsatisfied face. Mark couldn’t help it, he hasn’t been on a date in over three years. He didn’t know how to act.

“I’m sorry,” Mark quietly said, “I’m very nervous.” Johnny patted his shoulder, and gave Mark an empathic sigh.

“You owe me a solid for coming to _YOUR_ date, with Eleven.” Johnny laughed.

“Ten.” Mark corrected. Johnny waved his hand, dismissing what Mark had said.

Mark saw Ten entering the restaurant, he quickly jumped up and went to the entrance to catch up with Ten. They greeted each other with a hug, and Mark led Ten to the table. 

“Ten, this is Johnny. Johnny this is Ten.”

The two boys shook each others hands, as Johnny let out a small laugh.

“You have a nice laugh,” Ten commented.

“Thanks, I like being happy.” Johnny responded, and the two boys just laughed it off.

Mark felt more at ease knowing that Johnny was there to smooth things out. Sometimes Mark got very quiet, but then Johnny would cut in and help Mark with starting a conversation. It turns out Ten is from Thailand. He went to a British academy, and that’s why he knows English so well. He’s studying art, and That’s why he passes Mark every morning. He goes to the Art building early, which is right in front of the Psychology building, and then walks back to the dorms to freshen up before his 10 am. From there, the conversation led to Johnny and Mark’s friendship. How they met, how they decided to live together.

“Mark met me when I was going through a tough breakup.” Johnny started. “At the time, he was working for my Uncle, and he found me crying.”

“Sobbing,” Mark corrected Johnny. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued his story.

“Mark approached me, and said the five words on my wrist. I thought he was my soulmate. So we talked, and I came to find out we weren’t. The words on his wrist were different from what I first told him.”

Mark looked at Johnny in shock. He never realized that, or even thought about the first words he spoke to Johnny.

“I’m guessing from Mark's reaction, he didn’t know this?” Ten chimed in, taking a big sip of his Thai tea.

“I never told him,” Johnny shrugged. Mark then realized Johnny never did mention once what his wrist said. They just had conversations about the general idea, not details. He then remembered how Johnny always wears a watch on his wrist. Mark glanced at Ten, but he was wearing a long sleeve.

“What did I say?” Mark asked, and Johnny let out a small quiet laugh.

“That’s only for me to know.” He winked at Mark, and Mark rolled his eyes.

Ten seemed to be so amused with this conversation. Amused with both Johnny and Mark. He suddenly reached to Mark’s hand, and Mark felt his heartbeat on his ear drums again.

“You need to come to my party,” Ten said excitedly. “Both you and Johnny.”

\-----

Mark felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest, as Ten said his goodbyes to them. He exchanged numbers with him, and Ten mentioned how he needed to talk to Mark in private. Mark felt like he was going to levitate. He waved goodbye to Ten from the booth they were sitting on, and giddily looked at Johnny. Johnny looked back at Mark with fond eyes.

“You like him, don’t you?” Johnny asked.

“A lot.” Mark responded. “And I get to see him tomorrow!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in victory.

“ _WE_ get to see him.” Johnny teased. Mark rolled his eyes. “Eleven is a nice guy.” He laughed as Mark punched his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the image isn’t loading. Will come back and edit it omg  
> The Bold is Ten's side of the conversation while italics is marks :)

Mark was settled down at his dorm, looking through his closet to see what he would wear for the party. He wasn't too sure what type of style ten was into, but he knew he was very fashionable. Mark felt like he needs to make a huge statement to impress Ten.

The thought was exciting for Mark. He completely forgot about the words that are on his wrist and is going with what he was feeling. It felt good, it felt refreshing. He now understood the view point of the people who weren't into the whole soulmate concept. He saw himself just seeing the words on his wrist like a meaningless tattoo. Mark felt excited for the first time in a long time, and his stomach did a back flip when he heard his phone ding.

> **TEN**
> 
> **Hey, it's Ten!**
> 
> _Hey! I'm excited for tomorrow, can't wait :)_
> 
> **Me too! Be prepared to take photos for tomorrow!**
> 
> **I need a contact photo for you ;)**
> 
> _Haha, I'm camera shy! You seem like a pro tho!_
> 
> _Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about in private?_
> 
> **Yes, about that... I should probably tell you now, honestly.**
> 
> **I had a great time with you today, I really did! It was so much fun.**
> 
> **I just had something in the back of my mind. What johnny said..**
> 
> **Those were the exact same words on my wrist.**
> 
> **It could be by chance, and maybe I'm just crazy... I still believe in the whole soulmate thing.**
> 
> **I just wanted to ask, if it was okay if I talked to him about it? I'm so conflicted. I like you, you're so cute but I want to follow my gut feeling about this. Maybe this is why we were supposed to cross paths.**
> 
> **Is that crazy?**

Mark felt his chest get heavy. He stared at the phone unknowing what to respond with. He let out a sigh, as his hands shook when he wrote his response.

> _I completely understand, haha :)_
> 
> **Thank you! I knew you would! :*  
> **
> 
> **Get pretty for tomorrow! It might even be on Instagram! :P**
> 
> _It best not! Haha, I'll see you tomorrow!_
> 
> **♥**

Mark looked at his phone blankly. His gut felt empty. He placed his phone down, and looked at the wall. Johnny then walked in the dorm room from his shower.

Mark quickly grabbed his phone and pretended to text back Ten.

“Is that him?” Johnny teased.

“I’m only going to say I got a kissy emoji, and a green heart. That’s it.” Mark smiled.

Johnny laughed, and shook his head. Mark then decided to lay on his bed, facing away Johnny. His smile fell from his face, as his thoughts raced to a million places.


	3. Chapter 3

All Saturday morning Mark thought of ways to try to back out of the party. He really didn't want to see Ten but he didn't want to take Johnny's opportunity of finding his soulmate. When evening came, he had no other solution but to go, and just venture out to the crowd as Ten spoke to Johnny about being each other's soulmate. The idea made mark shutter, he was happy for his best friend but a little sad he still hasn't found a companion. Mark decided it was best for him to just spend his day just being mindless on his phone. YouTube was Mark's best distraction.

Johnny came into the room, and slammed the dorm door. He plopped himself to his bed, and let out a long sigh. Mark sat up from his bed, and looked at the older boy. Johnny glanced back at Mark and rolled his eyes. Mark knew that look. It's the "I'm done." expression.

"Tell me," Mark instigated rather early in the conversation.

"Same thing as always," Johnny mumbled into his pillow. Mark quietly nodded. The same thing. Same thing meaning that Johnny's wrist has a common phrase he says he hears a lot, and he always gets his hopes up, but whenever he looks into it, they are not his soulmate. Johnny works as a barista on campus and his personality in general is happy going.

"What does your wrist say?" Mark finally asked. Ever since yesterday's conversation, that was also on the back of Mark's mind. What exactly does it say? Ten said Johnny's words were on him, he wondered if his words were on Johnny.

"You really don't remember the first words you've said to me?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. “I thought you paid close attention to that because if I remember correctly, you were super keen into finding your soulmate at the time?” 

Mark cringed at the memory of him waking up everyday, staring at his wrist, and just going off to find someone who said the same exact words on his wrist, and was always cautious on what he said to others, and their reactions. Everyday Mark felt more disappointed to never find someone who said anything about winter. 

“You were sad, I wanted to cheer up the guy whose uncle gave me a wonderful opportunity.” Mark shrugged. 

He thought about Johnny outside at the back of the Cafe, his head buried in his knees. He remember how Johnny tried to stop sobbing when Mark was trying to throw out the trash can. Johnny was one who was always laughing, and smiling with everyone he interacted with, it bothered Mark so much to see someone like that go through so much pain. Suddenly it hit Mark.

“You have a nice laugh, it’s sad that it’s gone right now.” Mark said, as Johnny smiled slightly at him. 

“I really do have a nice laugh.” Johnny chucked, as it seemed to lift up his mood. Johnny slowly got up from his bed and walked to his closet. 

“Hey, are you still looking for that person the world wants you to be with?” Mark practically whispered. 

Johnny hummed, as he looked through his closet. His clothes were just black on black, with some occasional white T-Shirts. Johnny was into very dark colors, but his favorite season was summer. It seemed like Johnny was always into the darker side, but in reality was just a very bright person in general. 

“I think about it often. I mean I’m 25 now. I can’t help but to wonder. The idea makes me sad, but now my thoughts are maybe I should just find my own soulmate. Maybe there aren't lovers predesignated.” Johnny responded so calmly. Mark felt his chest hurt. He couldn’t be selfish. 

“I think, maybe. You’ll find your soulmate soon. Remember the conversation we had before?” Mark jumped up, as he got the gears in his head moving. “About Zeus?” 

Johnny laughed quietly. When they first moved in together at the dorms, Johnny and Mark had conversations about soulmates, and how this whole thing came to be. The words written on the wrists, and why. 

“You always wondered if you were a child of the sun or the moon. You realized you were into men more than women and based on that, you decided you were a child of the sun.” Mark pouted his lips as he tried to remember the conversation, while Johnny smiled as he remembered his words. 

“Your theory was after Zeus split our other halves apart, we were given this ability to see their first words to us to help us find each other.” Mark smiled and let out a small chuckle. “You then said that Zeus can suck it because you won’t be feeling pain and sorrow for the rest of your life, and you would become stronger with your other half.” 

Johnny’s face seemed to fall to that last remark, and Mark quickly noticed. He felt a small panic rise his throat. 

“Your wrist says ‘you have a nice laugh.’ Johnny, I feel like something good is going to happen soon.” Mark laughed. Johnny looked at Mark confused. “Wear something nice tonight, Johnny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this was going to only be one chapter story. Why do I make it longer than it needs to be? That's a secret I don't even know. XOXO, Big dummy. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is staying safe!

Johnny drove them to the address. It was way across town, far from the dorms. Mark was confused how Ten was able to get a house for a party when Ten himself lived in the dorms as well. Johnny shrugged off the question and said he probably has a big friend group. 

The night was chilly, it was fall an early prep for winter, but Mark didn’t mind. He loved having hot chocolate milk when the snow fell on his hair. Once the boys reached the entrance, it wasn’t like you see in movies. There’s no loud music, it wasn’t over flowing with people. Mark felt his heartbeat in his ear drums when they knocked on the door and Ten opened it. 

“You guys made it!” Ten exclaimed, his eyes were on Johnny. Mark saw a twinkle he didn’t see yesterday. 

“What kind of party is this?” Johnny asked as he entered the house. It was small, there were three people in the living room, painting, they seemed to be deep and lost in conversation. Ten led the boys away from the living room to the kitchen, where there were two boys baking. 

“Kun! Lucas! These are my friends Johnny and mark.” Ten introduced. The boys exchanged “nice to meet you.” And they proceeded to go back and decorating the cake. 

“Sorry they’re very focused on getting it right.” Ten giggled. He gave Mark a quick glance, as if it was a question. Mark quietly nodded his head. Ten grabbed Johnny's arm, and made up an excuse for them to go off alone. 

Now Mark was alone. Well he wasn’t alone. He was in a kitchen with Lucas and Kun. His head started to form a headache, and he realized he hadn't eaten all day. 

“Hello.” Mark shyly approached the two boys. Kun was immersed with the frosting as Lucas looked up at Mark and smiled. 

“Hi! Ten abandoned you too?” Lucas gave a slight chuckle. “He does that. He easily gets distracted and can leave for a couple of minutes. Maybe days. But he always comes back.” 

Mark only gave off a slight “ohh” as Lucas put food dye into frosting. “What’s the party for?” Mark quietly asked. 

“It’s for our roommate. He turns 21 this year.” Kun responded. 

“Does Ten live with you guys?” Mark asked. Lucas gave Mark a small spoon of frosting. Mark gave him a small thank you, as she shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Bless. 

“No, it’s just Lucas, Xiaojun and I.” Kun responded, his tongue slightly sticking out, while his eyes focused on the frosting hitting the cake. Mark slightly nodded, as he pretended to know those names so casually. Mark put the spoon down, and Lucas offered the tub to Mark. 

“You good, dude?” Lucas asked, looking at Mark softly. Was Mark that easy to read, that some random stranger is trying to comfort him with frosting. Mark dipped the spoon in the frosting and got a big scoop. “That bad?” Lucas mumbled. 

Mark shoved the whole spoon in his mouth and gave a small groan of satisfaction of the sugar hitting the back of his throat. Lucas gave a small chuckle as Kun looked at Mark with concern in his face. Lucas put his hand on Mark's shoulder, and it felt so familiar to Mark. 

“Have you met the people in the living room?” Lucas asked. Mark shook his head no, unable to fully answer in a proper sentence because his mouth was full of frosting. Lucas guided a glum Mark to the living room. The three guys from earlier were unbothered, not moving or speaking when the two were in the room. 

“Guys this is Mark, he’s a bit down. Cheer him up.” Lucas announced, and then bolted out of the room. Mark stood there in shock, this tall person that Mark was warming up to literally just dropped him off to another group of Ten’s friends. The three boys looked up at Mark, and scooted over to make space on the couch. 

“Please sit! Do you want to talk about it?” A boy with mullet like hair asked. Mark just shrugged with the spoon in his mouth. He thought about how uncomfortable it would be to talk about their friend, and how sad he felt about not being able to find someone for himself.

“Renjun, you’re jumping the gun. Introduce yourself first at least!” The boy at the far end quietly said. “Hello, I’m Jungwoo.” He ended his sentence and gave Mark a small warm smile. Mark couldn’t help but to smile back. 

“I’m Renjun,” the skinny mullet boy responded. Mark Plopped down to Renjun and nodded. 

“I’m Hendery,” The cute one on the floor responded, not looking at Mark. He was too into mixing greens. Mark took out the spoon from his mouth unsure where to place it. 

“Hello, like the tall tree said, I’m Mark.” He quietly responded. He heard a small gasp from the cutie Jungwoo. Mark felt his cheeks turn red as he saw Jungwoo smile brightly at him. Something about him just makes Mark feel relaxed. “And I don’t want to talk about it,” Mark sighed. “What are you guys doing?” Mark peered at Renjuns painting. It was very abstract. Mark’s least favorite style of painting. Mark was into surrealism style of art himself. He loved the idea of unusual things and making it normal in the painting. 

“Xiaojun wanted paintings for his birthday, so we are making a very last minute painting for him.” Hendery responded as he held up a painting of Shrek. “I met him through Ten. Ten has this thing of comparing us to Shrek characters, so I want Xioajun to remember our unforgettable bond.” 

Mark let out a small chuckle. That was such a random thing to come across and even expect for Ten to do. Ten seems like he’s the type of person to be so cool and collected while smoking to the Arctic Monkeys, but then again, Mark doesn’t really know Ten too well. Then It hit Mark. Mark doesn’t know Ten pretty much at all, he only knows his basic information. Somewhat that made Mark’s shoulders feel a little lighter. 

“I am just throwing paint around, because I have no idea what to do at the last minute.” Renjun didn’t hold up the painting, he just pointed at it with a blank expression. Mark didn’t know if Renjun liked it or not. 

“I like the colors. Blue and yellow is my favorite pair.” Mark nodded. Renjun looked at the painting and shrugged. 

“I don’t know how to paint so I just made a smiling flower,” Jungwoo chimed in. Mark thought it was cute, but when Jungwoo showed Mark the painting, Mark didn’t know how to respond. Jungwoo made a realistic sunflower, with very detailed human eyes, nose, and mouth. It smiled widely at Mark. He felt very uncomfortable looking at it. 

The front door opened, and in came a silver haired boy. 

“Xiaojun!” Henry chimed, but the boy stomped to the back. The three boys exchanged glances, as they heard a door slam. Still Mark couldn’t shake the realistic flower Jungwoo painted out of his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like eternity. The room was super quiet ever since Xiaojun came in slamming the door on everyone. Renjun continued to paint random lines across his canvas, and jungwoo was on his phone, giving out little giggles every now and then. Hendry was also on his phone, but wasn’t as amused as Jungwoo. They heard footsteps approach them, as Mark looked up, he saw Johnny. His face looked guilty, as he opened his mouth to form a sentence, Mark cut him off.

  
“I hope you know it’s okay. This is something you’ve been waiting for. I knew, and I support it.” Mark’s voice was quiet but calm. He honestly didn’t understand how, but his chest felt lighter as Johnny gave him a big smile. Mark felt the other three boys looking at them.

“Oh Johnny, this is Hendry, Jungwoo and Renjun. They’re way better painters than I can ever be.” Johnny greeted the boys and introduced himself to them, “Hello, I’m Johnny. Mark’s Older brother.” Johnny laughed.

“You guys don’t even look anything alike,” Renjun then quickly responded. Mark and Johnny just laughed. Mark liked Renjun’s witty remark, and just shrugged to the comment.

“Where’s Ten?” Mark asked, as Johnny sat on the floor next to him.

“He said that he had to go talk to someone.” Johnny shrugged. Mark nodded as he dismissed the conversation. He then directed Johnny to each boy's painting, where Johnny also got emotionally scarred by Jungwoo’s painting.

Suddenly mark felt his phone go off

> **Ten** : you guys should probably head out. It seems like there's no party tonight.

Mark showed Johnny the text and they said their goodbyes to the boys. When they entered the car it was quiet but comfortable. He felt Johnny's emotions were quite positive and happy. Mark has never sensed Johnny being like this before, but Mark loved it.

When Johnny and Mark arrived at the dorm, they plumped down to their own beds. Mark could feel hesitation from the older boy.   
  


“Just say it?” Mark asked, looking at Johnny who was looking directly at Mark. “I promise I’m not uncomfortable with anything.”   
  


“Are you sure? Whole time I was thinking about how I was over stepping the boundaries of our friendship.” Johnny’s voice was firm. There was no hesitation behind his words. “I won’t see him if it hurts our friendship, Mark.”   
  


Mark really appreciates Johnny. Ever since they first met it was like Johnny was a protective figure in Marks life and he felt like his early adulthood was in good hands because of him. They’ve always maintained a close friendship and it felt like Mark Obed Johnny happiness for being his friend.   
  


“You don’t understand how happy I am for you.” Mark smiled. 


End file.
